Quantum and Woody Vol 1
| Featured = Quantum and Woody | Stories = | Creators = Christopher Priest M.D. Bright | Issues = 23 + 1 Special | Start = | End = }} Quantum and Woody (Volume 1) is a superhero humor series originally published by Acclaim Comics beginning in 1997. It was created by writer Christopher Priest and artist M.D. Bright. The series was cancelled with issue #17 and fifteen months later it was continued with issue #32 as if it had never been cancelled. Then the numbering resumed with #18 and the series was supposed to fill in the gaps, however, in early 2000 it was cancelled again after issue #21. The series was rebooted a decade later with Quantum and Woody Vol 2, and then received a direct followup with Q2: The Return of Quantum and Woody. Issues * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Collections Trade Paperbacks Published by Acclaim Comics * ''Quantum and Woody: The Director's Cut'' (collecting #1-4 plus additional material) * [[Quantum and Woody: KYAG (Kiss Your Ass Goodbye) (TPB)|''Quantum and Woody: KYAG (Kiss Your Ass Goodbye)]] (collecting #5-8 plus additional material) * [[Quantum and Woody: Holy S-Word -- We're Cancelled?! (TPB)|''Quantum and Woody: Holy S-Word -- We're Cancelled?!]] (collecting #9-13 plus additional material) * ''Quantum and Woody: Magnum Force'' (collecting #14-17 plus additional material) Published by Valiant Entertainment * ''Quantum and Woody by Priest & Bright Vol. 1: Klang'' (collecting #0-7 plus additional material) * ''Quantum and Woody by Priest & Bright Vol. 2: Switch'' (collecting #8-13, and The Goat: H.A.E.D.U.S. #1, plus additional material) * [[Quantum and Woody by Priest & Bright Vol. 3: And So... (TPB)|''Quantum and Woody by Priest & Bright Vol. 3: And So...]] (collecting #14-21, and #32, plus additional material) Hardcover Published by Valiant Entertainment * [[The Complete Quantum and Woody Classic Omnibus (HC)|''The Complete Quantum and Woody Classic Omnibus]] (collecting #0-21, #32, The Goat: H.A.E.D.U.S. #1, , plus additional material) Cover Art Gallery Regular Issues File:Quantum and Woody Vol 1 1.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 2.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 3.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 4.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 5.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 0.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 6.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 7.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 8.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 9.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 10.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 11.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 12.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 13.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 14.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 15.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 16.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 17.jpg| The Goat HAEDUS Vol 1 1.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 32.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 18.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 19.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 20.jpg| Quantum and Woody Vol 1 21.jpg| Trade Paperbacks Acclaim Comics Quantum and Woody The Director's Cut.jpg| Quantum and Woody KYAG Kiss Your Ass Goodbye.jpg| Quantum and Woody Holy S-Word We're Cancelled.jpg| Quantum and Woody Magnum Force.jpg| Valiant Entertainment QW CLASSIC TPB 001 COVER BRIGHT.jpg| QW CLASSIC TPB 002 COVER BRIGHT.jpg| QW CLASSIC TPB 003 COVER BRIGHT.jpg| Hardcover Valiant Entertainment QW OMNIBUS HC COVER BRIGHT.jpg| Related References External links Category:Quantum and Woody